


From A Killer's Eyes

by Jamie_Thompson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Murder-Suicide, Other, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Thompson/pseuds/Jamie_Thompson
Summary: A boy takes revenge on his abusive step father and it all progresses from there. "Graphic depictions of violence, death and self-harm" View at your own risk.





	From A Killer's Eyes

Something about death always intrigued me, like a burning passion to gain knowledge 

about an inevitable time that comes in our lives. I rarely let my dark side show, but things 

can change so fast and before I knew it, I was expressing my love for all things evil. At first, 

it wasn’t problematic, but it eventually grew to be a problem. People began to view me as some 

creature that was best avoided, and it only fed my thirst for darkness. I never meant for it to get 

out of hand, but it was beyond my control. This side of me that had been locked up for so many 

years, broke free and took over. After about a year it finally pushed the limit of the people around me. 

People were so afraid of me that they passed on their concerns to councillors and teachers, and the 

same day I was pulled from all classes. Removed from the people around me, just because someone said 

they were afraid, no evidence, just words. That only fed my demons and encouraged bad behaviour, 

and before I knew it I was in the principal's office every week. They thought they could help me, but all they 

did was allow me to lie. I put on an act so good that they believed I was a good kid. But in reality, I still hunger 

for the feeling of drawing first blood. The warmth of a body as it slowly dies in my hands. My first kill was when I was 14. 

My stepfather was abusive, he beat on my mother and myself all the time. One of these times him and I happened to 

be alone when he started hitting me. I’d had enough of the abuse but..., that wasn't why I did it. The bloodlust had grown 

so strong, and he conveniently became the perfect subject for my first experience. When the moment came I took advantage of it. 

We were in the kitchen and you might expect me to say I grabbed a knife but I didn’t. I pulled out a frying pan from the sink 

and ran it across his head, knocking him out cold. I watched in pleasure as his body hit the floor in dead weight. I stood over him laughing, 

there was no going back now. He wasn’t a big guy so I had no trouble staging him however I wanted. I took the kitchen towel and 

grabbed a knife out of the drawer. I held it in his hand for a moment, the started cutting and scratching myself, making it look as if 

he attacked me. I felt no pain, only pure ecstasy as I slowly pressed the blade into his chest. My heart pounded and I fell back onto the 

kitchen floor splattering blood all over and finally coming to a stop with my body and the floor covered in my own blood. The feeling of 

nearly dying was better than anything I expected. When my mother came home, she found us in the kitchen. Her scream brought me 

back from my trance, I played dead until the ambulance arrived. Time seemed to slow, The voices of the paramedics echoed in my head. 

“He’s still got a pulse.” I could feel the needles poking into my skin, seconds later everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come.


End file.
